1. Technical Field
The subject invention pertains generally to a universal traction or all-terrain wheel and associated universal traction or all-terrain vehicle, wherein the subject wheel primarily utilizes a plurality of vertical or near-vertical force-members for lift and movement over a supporting surface, thereby allowing the associated vehicle to travel over many types of uneven terrain. The universal traction vehicle incorporates stability means that allow a user to ride in a relatively level position over uneven supporting surfaces.
2. Background Discussion
Many existing devices describe unusual wheels for traversing uneven ground, but all fail to employ the means utilized by the subject wheel and associated vehicle.
The French “Demande De Brevet D'Invention” (No.: 2,829,968) describes a wheel with multiple internal struts that support a hinged perimeter member. As the wheel encounter an obstacle the perimeter member deforms and grips the obstacle by means of friction as the internal struts flex slightly. Lifting forces are dispersed throughout the wheel via the friction on the perimeter member and the flexing internal struts and not, primarily, as vertical forces (see FIGS. 4-6).
A patent from Russia/USSR (No.: 1,299,883) relates a climbing device that utilizes four square wheels, with each wheel having four internal struts. As the vehicle encounters a step a flexible perimeter belt deforms to lift the vehicle onto the step. The friction between the flexible perimeter belt and the steps provides the force that propels the vehicle up the steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 210,492 presents an interesting traction-engine that employs a series of mechanical “feet-and-legs” around the perimeter of a wheel. As the wheel turns the foot-leg that is in contact with the ground forces the vehicle forward by friction between the foot and the ground. The method of movement is very similar to a person walking over the ground and using the contact friction between each foot and the ground to move.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,980 shows a wheel fitted with resilient plungers that soften the impact of the wheel on the supporting surface. This device is a type of shock-absorber that is mated into the structure of the wheel and is used to prevent the transmission of road shocks to the vehicle utilizing the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,393 describes a resilient wheel for quieter and smoother travel over a supporting surface. The wheel absorbs road shock by means of a set of interlocking resilient feet mounted to supporting springs and disposed in a circular manner about a central hub.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,431 is an obstacle-climbing wheel chair. This device relies on articulated wheels with a flexible outer perimeter that collapses in sections to step-up the treads on a set of stairs. The flexible outer perimeters of multiple wheels lift the wheel chair up and over the obstacle, such as a step or series of steps. The articulated wheels catch the steps that comprise a stairway and crawl up the stairway. The wheel chair travels up the set of stairs in a backward orientation with the rider looking downward and not upward in the direction of motion for climbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,970 presents a stair-climbing wheel chair in which each wheel includes two multiple legged and belted-together propelling units. Each propelling unit comprises a plurality of legs and associated feet that allow the wheel chair to step up a set of step. Again, the wheel chair travels up the set of stairs in a backward orientation with the rider looking downward and not upward in the direction of motion for climbing.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,129 is a vehicle and deformable wheels for climbing a set of stairs. Each wheel is configured into a set of four hinged sections. As the vehicle encounters a set of steps the quarters hinge inward toward the hub to provide lifting support for the climb. Once again, the vehicle travels up the set of stairs in a backward orientation with the rider looking downward and not upward in the direction of motion for climbing.
A stair climbing wheel chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,478. Paired legs on each side of the wheel chair are coupled together in a manner that allows the wheel chair to step up the treads in the set of stairs. As above, the wheel chair travels up the set of stairs in a backward orientation with the rider looking downward and not upward in the direction of motion for climbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,199 relates a chassis for a vehicle capable of travelling over obstructions like a set of steps. A belt-surrounded climbing member is lowered when an obstruction is encountered. The climbing member has multiple support wheels that contact the underside of the surrounding belt. Friction from the moving belt over the support wheels, as they rotate, propels the vehicle over the obstruction. In a similar manner to those described above, the vehicle travels up the set of stairs in a backward orientation with the rider looking downward and not upward in the direction of motion for climbing.
Described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,380,618 and 7,806,208 is a stair climbing platform apparatus that utilizes wheels that have extendable and retractable spokes. Incorporated into the subject apparatus and controlling the position of each spoke is a microcontroller coupled to multiple sets of obstacle proximity sensors and force and position sensors. Each wheel in continually monitoring a sensor field to detect any existing obstacle like steps in a set of stairs. The spoke extend to varied lengths to allow the platform to move up the stairs in a relatively smooth path profile. Downward motion is basically permitted in a reverse operational mode.
An automated wheel chair is exhibited in U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,567. As with the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,618 immediately above, a computer controls the extension and retraction of spokes for climbing a set of stairs. Additionally, a pair of stabilizing support members is included in this apparatus to prevent the wheel chair form tipping down the set of stairs and flipping over. As indicated several times above, the wheel chair travels up the set of stairs in a backward orientation with the rider looking downward and not upward in the direction of motion for climbing.
It is stressed the subject invention relies on an essentially downward force to propel the subject invention. The essentially downward force is directed between each wheel spoke and the supporting surface, unlike the devices described above in which frictional gripping provides the bulk of the propulsion force.